Dead
by I'mDifferent-GetOverIt
Summary: Zia gets possessed by Apophis. Angsty one-shot. Slight Zarter. R&R please! T for character death and slightly horrifying mental images.


**Dead**

**A/N: So...hi. Welcome to my extremely angsty fanfiction. Px But anyway, yeah. This is really ansty...I'll put an official looking warning even...**

**WARNING: LOTS OF ANGST AND CHARACTER DEATH AND POSSESION AND I'LL LET YOU READ THE THING.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TKC...probably for the best...I'd probably kill everyone for the sake of angst...but you all know Zarter would die in each other's arms... ;D**

Zia Rashid was trapped. Trapped in a nightmare, to be exact.

She struggled with all her might against the red, evil snake that wrapped around her, trying to suffocate her. She fought valiantly, but the Serpent showed her...things.

She watched it all over again, her village being destroyed, her family brutally killed. Explosions rang through the air, which was also filled with dark, red, thick smoke. She'd cry out and call for them, but they'd never, ever answered.

_As if once wasn't enough..._

Because they were dead, just as they had been for more than seven years now. Killed by the very thing ensnaring her at that moment.

She tried to break free, but nothing worked. The snake just tightened its hold on her, pulling her deeper into the chaotic mess of insanity and death that it reigned upon.

Next was her main father-figure, for most of her life, Iskandar, being tortured. His frail form being beaten, his blood splattering the floor and his robes.

She knew these images well, but it didn't stop the pain that came with seeing them. She tried to tell him she was there and that she loved him, but nothing worked.

She knew what was next..._who_ was next...she couldn't take that again...it was too painful...

Her sanity was slipping away, along with the rest of her.

**}#{|}#{**

Zia resurfaced, her eyes wide with terror. But there was something different... They weren't their normal amber color. They were a deep, blood-red. The color of chaos.

She tried to scream. No sound escaped. She shoved aside the covers on her bed, as if in a trance. Her movements were robotic, almost. She wasn't fully there, mentally.

It was a miracle she didn't fall or trip going down the stairs. She ended up in the kitchen, facing a rack of knives. She picked up the largest one, a shiny cleaver with a black handle and a long silver blade.

_Kill them...kill the Kanes...they destroyed all you knew..._

She tried to fight the reptilian voice, but her struggle was useless. She nodded, closing her eyes, obeying the creature unwillingly. She turned on her heel, to find herself face to face with a very confused and startled Carter Kane.

He didn't notice the deadly weapon in her hand, clenched tightly in her fist, due to the dim lighting, thanks to the full moon, who's light was streaming through the window, just enough to illuminate their figures.

"Z? What are you doing up so late—or early, depending on how you look at it. Anyway, what are you doing up?" He leaned against the counter, stifling a yawn. "I heard someone—I guess it was you—making noise and I wanted to make sure everything's okay."

A snakely hiss escaped her lips, her eyes still closed. Her dark hair fluttered around her face, a breeze streaming through the window.

His own eyes widened, and he stopped leaning on the counter, suddenly more awake than he had been a few moments ago. _No..._ "Zia? Wh-wha—?"

Her eyes snapped open, revealing their crimson color.

He swore, rather loudly, and finally noticed the knife in her hands, as it slowly rose, the moonlight glinting off the silver blade.

Her hand stopped halfway to his chest, while he stared in shock. No way was his girlfriend going to kill him...she had to be in there somewhere...unless...unless... He pushed the thought aside. _No, she's alive...just being forced to be that damn Serpent's puppet. She _cannot _be dead...she can't...she just can't...I need her too much..._

It suddenly became clear that she _was _alive, though for how much longer was a different matter entirely. You could see her normal amber eyes underneath the red, although barely. They held a fear and insanity so intense, it was almost unbearable to see, let alone feel. Her muscles tensed, stopping her hand from moving almost completely. Almost. It tried to jerk forward, but her other hand reached up to grasp the other's wrist.

She was at war with herself. Part of her was corrupted by the Serpent...but part of her wasn't, and was terrified, yet still trying to fight it. She _could not_ kill him. She wouldn't let herself.

Understanding flashed between them. If she didn't do this...the Serpent would get them both anyway...this way was better...only one...

Or so she thought.

He didn't like it, and tried to act out against it, but he wasn't quick enough, his eyes wide and haunted.

The knife slowly turned, eerily.

And then she plunged it into her own chest, right over her heart.

Her dying form crumpled into his arms. He caught her, kneeling to the floor.

"Please," he begged. "I can't lose you. I love you, Z."

"Love...you...Cart..." She was interrupted by death. Those simple, three words were also her last.

He let the tears fall, holding her no-longer-living body close.

}#{|}#{

Somewhere, far away from the scene, a man watched this scene, from inside the dead body of the girl, as if that part of his spirit was a video camera. He laughed a menacing cackle.

}#{|}#{

A red spirit seemed the emerge from the girl's half-open mouth, her eyes, red and amber, were open and glassy.

The spirit, a snake, looked at the boy, the same from before, who was still holding her dead body. Her blood was now soaking his shirt as well, as he held her close to his chest.

"Aww, well look at that, young, _dead_ love," the snake spirit remarked scornfully, without a trace of sympathy.

"You killed her," he stated, angrily. But his voice was also sad...he'd lost the meaning in his life, everything he'd ever need. Gone. Forever. He looked up at the snake with tear-filled eyes it didn't care to notice.

"No, she killed herself," the snake argued. "But...that won't mean I won't kill _anyone_ tonight."

}#{|}#{

And that was where they were both found the next morning, on the floor of a kitchen, a knife in her chest, his eyes were wide and glassy. One hand was on her shoulder, pulling her dead body closer to him, the other at his throat, blood covering both of them as they lay.

Dead.

**A/N: Like the ending? Like everything? Hate it? Love it? Going to send me to a mental hospital for all the dark thoughts in my mind (join my friend...I think she's filling out the forms now...)? Any way, review please! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
